fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder (tome)
Thunder (サンダー Sandā) is a recurring Thunder Magic tome in the Fire Emblem Series. Much like what its name suggests, this tome will summon a single bolt of lightning from the heavens to strike a selected enemy target. This tome is the most basic, standard form of Thunder Magic obtainable in the games, and possesses moderate Might and a slight Critical hit bonus. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Thunder |Tome |2 |21 |6 |90% |0% |1-2 |1 |460 | -- |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Thunder |Black Magic |4 |70% |0% |1-3 |5 |HP Cost: -2 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Thunder |Tome |3 |21 |6 |90% |5% |1-2 |1 |630 | -- |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Thunder | Thunder |C |50 |8 |90% |1 |7 |3,000 | -- |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Thunder | Thunder |4 |30 |6 |84% |0% |1-2 |5 |2,400 | -- |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Thunder | Thunder |E |30 |7 |60% |5% |1-2 |5 |1 |3,200 | -- |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade | Thunder | Anima |D |25 |6 |80% |5% |1-2 |2 |1 |500 | -- |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Thunder | Anima |D |35 |8 |80% |5% |1-2 |6 |1 |700 | -- |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Thunder | Thunder |E |40 |4 |85% |5% |1-2 |3 |1 |600 |Effective against Dragon Laguz. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Thunder | Thunder |E |40 |3 |80% |5% |1-2 |4 |1 |880 |Effective against Dragon Laguz and Dracoknights. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ | Thunder | Tome |E |21 |5 |100% |0% |1-2 |1* |2 |300 | -- |} *'' Shadow Dragon only, as Weight is negligible in ''Shin Monshō no Nazo. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening | Thunder | Tome |E |45 |3 |80% |5% |1-2 |? |630 | -- |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 12) • Enemy Mage (Ch. 15) |- |Inventory |Wendell |- |Vendors |Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: Gaiden |Learnt |'Innate:' Mae • Sonia '''Level 3:' Boey Level 4: Cliff Level 8: Celica Level 9: Jesi Level 10: Grey • Luthier |} ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Mage (Ch. 10) • Enemy Mage (Ch. 12) |- |Inventories |'Book 1:' Wendell '''Book 2:' Linde |- |Vendors |'Book 1:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Land of Sorrow (Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi)|Ch. 11]] • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 Book 2: Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. F-1 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventory |Tailto |- |Vendors |'First Generation:' Ch. 2 '''Generation 2:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Vendors |Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Dropped |M7 |- |Vendors |M7 • M29 • Ligria Fort |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade |Event |Ch. 8 - Have Roy speak to Lilina. |- |Vendors |Ch. 7 • Ch. 11A • Ch. 11B • Ch. 13 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 18B • Ch. 19A • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken |Inventory |Erk |- |Vendors |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 10 '''Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 16x • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 17x • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventory |Saleh |- |Treasure |Tower of Valni Floor 5 - Chest |- |Vendors |Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B • Ch. 12A • Ch. 12B • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Port Kiris • Bethroen • Caer Pelyn • Taizel • Jehanna Hall • Narube River • Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Inventory |Ilyana |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 10 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 28 |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |Ilyana • Calill • Soren |- |Shops |'Part 1:' Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame '''Part 2:' Ch. 3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 12) • Enemy Mage (Ch. 15) |- |Inventory |Wendell |- |Vendors |Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 |- |Online Shop | -- |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 9) |- |Inventories |Linde • Frost |- |Treasure |BS1 - Chest |- |Vendors |Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |- |Online Shop | -- |} Fire Emblem: Awakening |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 4) |- |Inventory |Avatar |- |Armories |The Northroad • Arena Ferox • Border Wastes • The Twins' Turf |- |Merchants |Border Pass • Breakneck Pass • The Farfort |- |SpotPass |Soren • Shiida • Norne • Deirdre • Arthur |} Non-Canon Appearances '''Thunder' is the standard Special Move of Robin. It is a chargeable special that has different properties and move names the longer the move is charged. With no charge, Robin fires a small, slow, and weak orb of electricity. With a minimal charge, the move becomes Elthunder which is a large, faster, and stronger orb of electricity. If charged even longer, the move becomes Arcthunder which is an even larger, faster, and stronger orb of electricity that stuns the enemy for a few seconds upon contact. At full charge, the move becomes Thoron which is a fast horizontal bolt of lightning that can strike multiple opponents. This move can be stored for later use during charging. Gallery File:Thunder (TCG Series 1).jpg|The Thunder tome, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Thunder (TCG Series 5).jpg|The Thunder tome, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Thunder (TS Scroll).png|Artwork of the Thunder scroll in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE1 Thunder.gif|Animation of Merric casting Thunder in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Thunder FE1 and 2.png|Mae casting Thunder on an enemy Fighter in Gaiden. File:FE3 Thunder.gif|Animation of Linde casting Thunder on an enemy Wyvern Rider in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Thunder (FE4).png|Tailto casting Thunder on Shackal in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Thunder.gif|Animation of an enemy Mage casting Thunder on Machyua in Thracia 776. File:Thunder (FE9).png|Ilyana casting Thunder on an enemy Mage in Path of Radiance. File:Thunder (FE10).png|Calill casting Thunder on an Order Sniper in Radiant Dawn. File:FE12 Thunder.png|'Thunder' being cast in New Mystery of the Emblem.